


No.. Not him..

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Minecraft, Near Death Experiences, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: Tubbo is sentenced to death by Schlatt..? and all Tommy can do is sit there, and watch.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 183





	No.. Not him..

**Author's Note:**

> Cries
> 
> Originally uploaded this to wattpad, but I decided to move it here.

3rd POV

"Everyone! Everyone, welcome! here, we will sentence this traitor to death! Tubbo, has commited treason. He's been going around telling secrets to his child friend, Tommy!" Schlatt announced, as Tubbo was standing infront of everyone, trying not to shed to many tears. Everyone watched in horror, even George, seeing his own friend Quackity.. about to kill a young boy. Just because Schlatt had ordered him to.

Tommy arrived, eyes widening, he saw Tubbo, standing up there. His own best friend, the one he had sat, and listened to music with. The one who was always there when he was lonely, was up there, on his death bed. "TUBBO!" Tommy shouted, "Well, well, well.. look who it is, Tommyinnit!" Schlatt looked at Tommy, pure evil in his eyes.

Tommy shouted at Schlatt, "Schlatt, let him go! come on man!" Tommy shouted, Schlatt just laughing. "Nonono.. this... this.. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BETRAY ME." Schlatt laughed, "Quackity, kill him." he ordered. Quackity started choking Tubbo, who's eyes widened, gasping for air. Everyone watched in horror, Wilbur covered his mouth. Tommy felt all air leave his body, tears fell from his eyes, he.. he watched as Quackity choked Tubbo to death.

Niki and Fundy watched in horror, "Geo-George do something!" Sapnap shouted at George, who had lost his voice. George just looked at Sapnap, and fell forward. Sapnap caught him, "Dre-" he turned around, seeing no one. Others just stood there, watching, shocked, crying, etc.

"Techn-" Wilbur looked around, "Technoblade!?" he shouted, noticing 2 people were missing. Dream and Technoblade were missing. Which was very suspicious, but Quackity and Schlatt did not notice the 2 males were missing. They should have been paying attention, when both are missing, that means they are up to something.

Suddenly, and simultaneously, an arrow pierced Quackity's shoulder, making Schlatt's eyes go wide. Quackity let go of the young boys neck, Tubbo gasping for air. In the blink of an eye, red and pink was all that anyone can see, it swooped down, picking Tubbo up, and getting away. Before Schlatt or Quackity could react, a hard kick to Schlatt's face occurred, Dream's boot went smack into his face.

Tommy let out a sigh of relief, as he saw his best friend get rushed to safety, by Technoblade. Dream was now battling with Schlatt, a grin of enjoyment on his face. Soon Techno arrived back, Quackity injured. Schlatt knew he could not take both on. This caused the 2 to flee, leaving Techno and Dream as the heroes. Tommy was gasping a bit, trying to relax, "oh my god.." he took a moment, wiping his ears. "Tommy.." he heard from behind, the familiar voice of his best friend filling his ears. 

He turned around, eyes watering more, and running to Tubbo, "TUBBOOOOO" he hugged him, "oh thank god.. YOU'RE OKAY" he shouted, hugging Tubbo tightly. Dream and Techno smiled at each other, everyone else looked so relieved. Tubbo and Tommy were crying, happy to be in each others arms. The 2 best friends were seriously going to spend a lot of time with each other for now on, they had almost just lost each other.

Wilbur walked over, hugging the 2, who smiled happily. Tubbo pulled away, placing a boat down, and proceeding to spin in it. Tommy turned around, "thank you's.. seriously.." he thanked Dream and Techno, who just kept on smiling, more smiling at Tubbo being a child, and spinning in his boat, Tubboat. They all realized something too, they had just chased Schlatt2020 out of L'Manberg, finally L'Manberg could go back to normal, maybe even Techno as president? who knows.

-The End <3-


End file.
